


peaches and lipstick

by Anonymous



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, No Fluff, sachaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: when sana did come home and drop an ‘i love you’ onto chaeyoung, everything was okay again.orsana comes home smelling like peach perfume with lipstick smudges on her neck that doesn’t belong to her girlfriend.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Hirai Momo - Relationship, Minatozaki Sana/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	peaches and lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> don’t kill me <3

chaeyoung was never the type to confront. 

she never liked to tell others if she was feeling wronged or upset. it just wasn’t in her nature. 

maybe that’s why she never said anything when sana came home smelling like peach perfume with lipstick smudges on her collar. the vague texts she’d receive that consisted of ‘got held back at work’ and ‘going out with coworkers’ weren’t really convincing but when sana did come home and drop an ‘i love you’ onto chaeyoung, everything was okay again. 

  
  
  


it was a late thursday night. sana’s shift ends at exactly 9:30pm and it takes ten minutes to get to their home. it’s currently 11:45pm with no signs of her girlfriend. strangely, chaeyoung wasn’t worried. maybe a few months ago she would’ve been but now, it’s just a numb feeling. 

she doesn’t bother wondering where the hell sana could possibly be at this hour because she knows where sana is at. 

chaeyoung was first introduced to momo three months ago. she was a new worker at sana’s job and sana immediately befriended her. something about momo being japanese and sana needing more japanese friends which chaeyoung hadn’t questioned. it started to get suspicious when sana offered to take momo home. it wasn’t really an issue for chaeyoung because they’re friends and friends do things like that. 

but then everything started to revolve around momo. to the point where sana had starting putting her before chaeyoung. and it hurt. she didn’t speak up because it had scared her. chaeyoung knew only sana could love her like she should be loved. and she felt that had she mentioned it, sana would take offense and their relationship would suddenly be over.

so she stayed quiet. she didn’t question why sana was always with momo. because at the end of the day, sana was coming home to her, to sleep in _her_ arms. so to chaeyoung, everything was okay. 

  
  
  


“why do you let her treat you like that?”

it was hard to answer the question. chaeyoung knew why she’s just never said it out loud. 

“chaeyoung?” nayeon speaks quietly.

a tear falls down her face silently but she quickly wipes it. she doesn’t know why she’s crying because sana _loves_ her. if she doesn’t, she would have been broken up with chaeyoung by now. right? 

“because,” chaeyoung starts, clearing her throat, “no one else will love me like she does.”

“how would you know that if you don’t find out? she’s tearing you apart, chaeyoung,” nayeon answers in sincerity and chaeyoung hates it because nayeon is right. she’s always right. 

sana is tearing her apart slowly. chaeyoung feels like she’s deteriorating as the days go by. and it’s definitely showing physically but sana wouldn’t know because she’s so wrapped up in momo. 

“i don’t want to find out. it scares me. no one has ever loved me like sana has. she was the first person to make me feel like _me_ again. i can’t let that go,” she whispers and her voice cracks a bit but it’s fine. she’s fine. 

chaeyoung stands up from the table and speaks a soft ‘bathroom’ before she walks towards it. nayeon watches her go with pity filled eyes and a frown. chaeyoung can feel the stare digging into her back but she keeps walking. 

the bathroom seems fairly empty so chaeyoung stands in front of the mirror and looks at herself. she wonders what about herself makes it easy to cheat on her. what made it so easy for sana to jump into the arms of another woman and indulge in pleasure that was meant for the two of them. 

chaeyoung shakes her head softly and goes to wash her hands but a soft ‘sana’ catches her attention. she doesn’t turn around, only uses the mirror to look at the handicap stall and those are definitely the balenciaga shoes that chaeyoung had gotten sana for her birthday.

it’s odd because sana had most certainly told her that she was going into work today. 

she stays quiet for a moment, holding her breath so that they couldn’t hear her (it’s not like they would be able to hear her breathing anyway). the sounds that emit from the stall aren’t unfamiliar to chaeyoung in any way, especially how momo cries out sana’s name like they were in a bedroom alone. 

chaeyoung forgets all about washing her hands and exists the bathroom in a haste. she doesn’t walk back to the table nayeon’s at and ignores how the older girl calls her name. she focuses on getting far away from the place before she explodes. 

the walk home is short. chaeyoung slams the door behind her and slides down it, tears copying her movement. her bottom lip quivers as her sight continues to diminish because of the cloudy tears in her eyes. it’s not before long until chaeyoung breaks down into sobs, her cries echoing through the empty, lonely house and back into her ears.

_pathetic isn’t even the word_ , chaeyoung thinks. her eyes wander across the living room and memories of her and sana first moving in together begin to flood her mind.

she smiles softly as she remembers how sana had jumped into her arms once chaeyoung had showed her the loft. she kissed her more than chaeyoung can count on her two hands and endless thank you’s exited her mouth that day. 

she remembers the night sana first fucked her on their bed. it was a wonderful night, too. they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other and the night ended with sana’s name on the tip of her tongue as she crumbled around the older’s fingers. she remembers each loving kiss sana gave her after they were done. 

thinking of it makes chaeyoung wonder if sana fucked momo in the same bed she sleeps in every night. if sana was just _that_ dirty that she’d make another woman come on the same sheets chaeyoung lay in. 

  
  


she laughs to herself, almost sadistically, because just maybe sana is that dirty. 

  
  
  


night falls quickly and sana walks through the door smiling like she hadn’t let momo ride her tongue earlier that day with her girlfriend present unknowingly. chaeyoung sits at the dining table with her sketchbook and glasses askew on the bridge of her nose. 

“hey, love!” sana calls out as she opens the fridge. chaeyoung merely smiles and waves before continuing to draw. sana looks over at her and raises an eyebrow. 

she walks over and stands behind chaeyoung with her hands on her shoulders. “whatcha drawing?” she asks. almost as if she was actually interested and it makes chaeyoung laugh inside.

“just sketching. relieving some stress,” chaeyoung shortly answers. sana only shrugs and bends down to press a kiss against chaeyoung’s lips before petting her head and walking upstairs.

and she does this all the while smelling like peach perfume with lipstick smudges on her neck that hadn’t come from her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
